Future Gundams
by TKHashiba
Summary: The Gundam Pilots have disappeared and thier now full grown children are searching for them. PLEASE R/R this is my first fic on ff.net!!
1. Character List

Future Gundams:  
Character List   
  
  
1.) Rachel Annette Yuy  
Age: 24  
Eye color hazel  
Hair color/style: Brown in a bun.  
Gundam: Wing Zero  
Mother & Father: Heero Yuy & Relena Yuy  
Raised: by Relena until she was murdered in the same terrorist bombing as Taro's parents, and then hooked up with Matthew and stayed with him in the carnival.  
  
2.) Taro Shuu Chang ( A.K.A. Wufei Jr. )  
Age: 21  
Eye color Lgt. Brown  
Hair color/style: black in a tight ponytail.  
Gundam: Shenlong  
Mother & Father: Wufei Chang & Theodora Chang  
Raised: Was raised by mother and Step father until they were murdered in a terrorist attack on one of the Colonies  
  
3.) Matthew Isaac Barton ( A.K.A. Red )  
Age: 20  
Eye color brown  
Hair color/style: Brown/red highlights with long bangs  
Gundam: Heavyarms  
Mother & Father: Trowa Barton & Amanda Barton  
Raised: He was raised in a Carnival on one of the colonies.  
  
4.) Jonathon Benjamin Merquise ( A.K.A. Jon )  
Age: 19  
Eye color blue  
Hair color/style: blonde to the middle of his back  
Gundam: Tall Geese  
Mother & Father: ? & ?  
Raised: Zechs Merquise adopted & raised him  
  
5.) Halley Rebecca Winner ( A.K.A. Barbie )  
Age: 18  
Eye color Blue  
Hair color/style: Honey Blonde/ shoulder length  
Gundam: Sandrock  
Mother & Father: Quarte Rebaba Winner & Danielle Winner  
Raised: by the Winner Family  
  
6.) Trio Karen Maxwell ( A.K.A. Hell Goddess )  
Age: 16  
Eye color violet  
Hair color/style: Just like Duo  
Gundam: Deathscythe  
Mother & Father: Duo Maxwell & Jessica Maxwell  
Raised: by an orphanage in the US 


	2. Future Gundams Chapter 1

Future Gundams  
Part: 1  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
Relena stood in the Base the Gundam Pilots and their children were staying at. Waiting for a sign from her husband. She adjusted the ring on her finger and looked at the monitor in front of her.   
  
" Mother is every thing alright?" A young girl walked into the room, followed by 3 other children, carrying a baby.   
  
" Where are our Dads?" Matthew Barton walked up to the monitor and pressed a button on it.   
  
~*~ This message is for: Relena Yuy. ~*~ A man's face showed up on the screen. ~*~ I have some bad news, Mrs. Yuy…~*~   
  
  
~* Fifteen Years Later *~  
  
" Hey look Trio!" Trio Maxwell's best-friend Tiffany ran up to her in the hall way of their school. " Trio. Look, this paper is for students who want to go to outer Space. You should sign up and visit the colonies!"  
  
" You mean like C579?!" Trio smiled at her best-friend.  
  
" Didn't you know that's a Prison-Colony now & that it's near the old War Zone?" Tiffany handed her the paper.  
  
" Yes I do Know that."  
  
" Well then why do you want to go?"  
  
" Someone might know My father be there, that's all." She mumbled in Japanese.  
  
" I wish you wouldn't talk in Japanese all the time." Tiffany smacked Trio in the back of the head. When they got back to the Orphanage they herd a loud explosion.  
  
= New Oz is Taking Over this Establishment! Surrender yourselves to us and no one will be hurt. = The voice came from the Mobile suit.  
  
" RUN Tiff! I'll get Father Andrew out! You Get Mother Deidre!" Trio Ran towards the Headmaster's offices, where she was met by a young man in an ancient leather flight jacket.  
  
" Hello, Miss. Is the headmaster here?" He smiled at her.  
  
" I do not know where he is, sir." She bowed. " Excuse me." She made a mad dash for the door where she was met by 2 older men, who quickly held tightly to her arms.  
  
" Now, now, now. Such a polite little girl, and yet she never told us her name. What is your name child." The Man stared into her eyes, and she felt like Satan himself was in the room.  
  
" Uh… My Name is…" Should I tell them my real name? She Closed her eyes.  
  
" Well, young Lady." The Man's blonde eyebrows drew together in the middle of his fore head.  
  
" I'M THE DAUGHTER OF SHINIGAMI!" She shrieked as she flipped one of the soldiers over her shoulder, and took his gun. " Leave me alone, or I'll shoot you!" She pointed the gun at the Man's face.  
  
" No, you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't, Trio Maxwell." The Man took a gun out of his jacket, and raised it to her forehead.  
  
" How do you Know my name!" She Moved a little closer to the man and placed the gun's barrel on his forehead. " I'll know if you Lie, and if you do, I'll blow your head off!"   
  
" I'm Jonathon Merquise. My father knew yours a long time ago, when he was about your age." The Man shut his eyes.  
  
" Was he my father's…… 'Friend'." She started to lower her gun.  
  
" No he wasn't, but those guys are after * You * because you're Maxwell's daughter." The Young man completely lowered his gun. " You have to come with me, before they kill you."  
  
" Who's they?" She raised the gun to the man's forehead again.  
  
" New OZ. They will destroy you if they find you here." He picked the small girl up and ran out the door followed by the 2 soldiers.  
  
~ A Few Hours Later ~  
  
Four young People were sitting around a small fire in the middle of what was left of the American Wilderness.  
  
" I wonder what that dude with the blonde hair wanted with us here in the wilderness." Halley Winner said as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
" Do you trust Jon Merquise, Rachel?" Matthew Barton looked at his silent friend.  
  
" What…" she snapped out of her daydream.  
  
" Do you trust Jon." He repeated slowly.  
  
" Nope, Red, but he might know about Trio, and where she is, and then we'll get her so we can find our dads."  
  
" Who's Trio?" Halley asked. Her honey blonde hair was in two pig-tails on the sides of her head.  
  
" Woman, how can't you remember the little baby that wouldn't shut up!" Taro snapped at Hayley.   
  
" Hello." Jonathon Merquise walked up to the small congregation of people. He laid Trio On the ground next to the fire.  
  
" Who's she?" Halley stood up and walked over to the small girl on the ground.  
  
" Trio Maxwell." Jon took the blanket from Halley and put it over the small girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? This is my 1st GWFF so forgive me if it SUX. I am a busy little girl. I'm going to Philly in July, so there won't be another complete one for a while. Unless I can crank out the rest by July, but I can always take a pad of paper and a pen. & also forgive me Lillie, I started writing this B4 I knew about the Gundam Girls. 


	3. Future Gundams Chapter 2

Future Gundams  
Part: 2  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
** About One Year Later **  
  
" Hell Goddess Where are you!?" Wufei Jr.'s Voice blasted out of the comm. box.   
  
" Shut the Hell up! I'm here Wufei Jr." She waved at him through the tree trunks. " What're we supposed to do again?" She whispered.  
  
" We're supposed to find documents on our fathers and where their gundams are hidden, stupid woman. Red where are you at?!"   
  
" Here! Barbie too!" He waved. " Where is Yuy?"  
  
" I'm Here with Wufei Jr." she hissed. " We have to find our fathers now."  
  
" Yeah. Find daddies." Trio whispered.  
  
" Shut up." Rachel whispered. " Guards."  
  
Why would they keep the Gundams on one of the Colonies? Halley thought.  
  
" Here Comes Tall-Geese!" They heard Jonathon's voice on the comm.  
  
" Let's go." Rachel Ran towards the base.  
  
** Later **  
  
" I found it!" Trio jumped out of her chair. She was sitting in front of a computer. " I truly am the greatest Computer-Hacker in the universe."  
  
" What does it say?" Rachel asked as she walked by the door, carrying a machine gun.  
  
" It says our Fathers' whereabouts are unknown, but The Gundams are Here in this Base!" Taro read the computer screen over the small girl's shoulder.   
  
" We'll never find our Dads." Matthew sighed as Halley rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
" I don't care if I find my father, he's dead." Trio crossed her arms and walked out of the room. They don't understand what it was like growing up with no father, no mother, no family of any kind.   
  
" What was that about?" Jon Ran into the room.  
  
" Trio's upset about something." Halley sighed. " She said somthin' 'bout not wantin' to find her daddy, him being dead, & walked off."  
  
" Well, she has no family, and I wouldn't blame her. You all were basically raised by your mothers and families while she lived with a bunch of people who didn't love her like a mother or father." Rachel wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
" That reminds me, I gotta take some time for myself, sorry." Taro frowned.  
  
" First we find Trio, then we get the Gundams, and then you can go." Jon ran down one of the hallways.   
  
** In the Main Hangar **  
  
" Wow. That's a Gundam?! It's huge." Trio spoke to no one in particular, she was just so amazed that she couldn't keep quiet. " I'm gonna get outta this crap-hole." She started to climb into Deathscythe, when she herd gunshots. " Rachel & the others are in trouble." I wonder if I can get this piece of shit runnin'. She pressed a few buttons, but she had no luck. Oh God, help me Please. Suddenly she pressed a button and the gundam roared to live. " Here I come, Rachel!" she shrieked as she put on her goggles.  
  
Halley and Matthew were running into the Hangar as she got Death-Scythe to work.  
  
" WE FOUND THE GUNDAMS! RACHEL! JON! TARO! WE FOUND THE GUNDAMS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Matthew screamed into the comm. as he climbed into Heavy-Arms.   
  
" NEXT WE FIND MY DADDY!" Halley laughed as she started Sand-Rock.  
  
" HALLEY! MATTHEW! TRIO! WE NEED SOME COVER FIRE! NOW!" Rachel shrieked as a Mobile Doll that was from their fathers' time started shooting at her and Taro.   
  
" I Copy, Yuy. You'll get cover fire!" Trio spoke as she found the trigger and used it to shoot the 30 year old Mobile Dolls. " Now get to the Gundams!"  
  
** a few days later At a Secret Location in the former USA **  
  
" Wow these machines are amazing. I never knew I was related to such an amazing man, since he could pilot these things." Rachel ran her hand across part of Wing Zero.  
  
" Hey there's supposed to be a secret panel underneath the seats in the Gundams. That's what the blue prints I found say." Jon stared hard at the papers in front of him. " But no one could get them open, because they need the pilots' genetic codes. Hey! You guys could probably open them." At that moment Trio ran into the room.  
  
" I opened a weird door that was under the seat in Death-Scythe! I found a lot of cool stuff!" She opened her backpack and tons of pictures and things fell out. What was really strange was a tape recorder with a tape inside. 


	4. Future Gundams Chapter 3

Future Gundams  
Part: 3  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
  
Rachel sat thinking in her room after she and the others listened to the tape. Taro had left to visit his sisters' graves, Trio wanted to be alone, Matthew & Halley went off to do "stuff". They were all very confused about what the men on the Tape had said about their fathers. She started to remember what happened that started all this, as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
** 209 A. C. (Sixteen Years Ago) **  
  
  
" Why do our dads gotta go, Mrs. Yuy?" Taro asked Relena as she carried the 5 year old boy to the bed room he currently shared with Rachel, Halley, Matthew, and the little baby called Trio.  
  
" Why didn't you ask your mother?" Relena turned into the room where the children were sleeping.  
  
" She wouldn't answer him." Wufei took his son from Relena. " I wouldn't either."  
  
" Remember, Rachel. You are in charge of Trio." Duo smiled at the 8 year old girl. She looked like both her father and mother. She was the only person who could actually make Heero smile. She had been like a little mother to Trio, since Trio's mother died a month earlier.  
  
" yes, Mr. Maxwell. Take care of my Daddy, please." She smiled.  
  
" Of course I will." Duo turned to the bassinet his 2 month old daughter was sleeping in. Trio, I have a feeling I won't see you for a while, so I love you with all my heart.  
  
" Good Bye, Halley." Quarte kissed his almost 2 year old daughter on the cheek.  
  
" No want daddy go! Daddy stay with Halley!" She hugged him around his neck. " No leave."  
  
Quarte made Halley look him in the eyes. Nose to nose he said, " I swear Halley, I will return to you and your mommy."   
  
" No. Want daddy stay, no leave Halley 'gain." She squeezed him tighter. " Gramma say daddy might die. No want daddy die!" the little girl started to cry.  
  
" He won't die, little one. Don't worry." Trowa and Matthew walked into the room. Quarte put his little daughter on the floor.  
  
" My dad will watch him." Matthew said with confidence. He was very tall for a 4 year old, taller than Taro. " he won't be hurt." He smiled at the little girl.  
  
" you sure! Daddy No get hurt! Mr. Trowa!!!"  
  
" Yes, Halley, your daddy won't get hurt."  
  
" Goody!" she hugged her teddy bear. " I gonna walk, for daddy." She got up on her legs, and wobbled a little, then she took a big step, and fell on her butt.   
  
" She walked! She actually did it!" Quarte picked up the little child and Put her in her little crib. " When you wake up I'm gonna be back, and we'll go home to mommy and Gramma."  
  
" Dad, you'll be safe right." Rachel asked her father, and he smiled.  
  
" Yes, I'll be alright. When we get back I'll tell you all about it too. Now, kids it's lights out." The other Pilots walked to the door.   
  
" Bye-bye, daddy." Rachel whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
** A Day Later **  
  
- Queen Relena Peacecraft-Yuy's husband, Heero Yuy, was assanatied, but it is confirmed that it is not connected to the assanation of Heero Yuy the peace-minded leader in the colonies many years ago. Also, Quarte Reberba Winner, of the Winner Family on Earth has also been assanatied, his wife, Danielle Winner, is one of the leaders in the Earth Council. They will be buried in space, from colony C539. - Relena turned off the monitor.  
  
" Why do they say daddy is dead?" Halley started crying again. She had been crying since last night when Relena got that phone call from the main sector.  
  
" They aren't dead!" Taro screamed. " My Father wouldn't die!"  
  
" What about Trio, what will happen to her?" Rachel asked her mother as they saw Taro, Matthew & Halley's mothers walking out of the shuttle.  
  
" I guess she'll stay here…" Relena walked away from her daughter, and towards Amanda, Danielle, & Theodora.   
  
" Just tell me one thing… is Trowa really dead?" Amanda took both of Relena's hands in hers.  
  
" I don't know. I heard they were lost in the war zone." A tear ran down Relena's cheek.  
  
" Mommy!" Halley awkwardly ran to Danielle.  
  
" Halley! Are you alright?" Danielle picked up her daughter, and hugged her.  
  
" Daddy gone, I told him not to go… he no listen." Halley cried.  
  
" Mother." Taro coldly stared at Theodora. Tears started to well up in his eyes. " I want to go home!" He grabbed onto his mother's waist as he cried.  
  
" We'll go home, don't worry…"   
  
" Rachel…" Trio walked into Rachel's room.  
  
" What?" Rachel wiped the tears from her face.  
  
" Were you crying?" Trio sat down next to Rachel.  
  
" No. What do you want."  
  
" I know where our fathers might be…" Trio sighed. 


	5. Future Gundams Chapter 4

  
Future Gundams  
Part: 4  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
" You really think you know where our father's are?!" Halley questioned the younger girl's judgement about the subject.  
  
" Yes." Trio closed her eyes.  
  
" Well then where are they?" Matthew stared skeptically at the young girl.  
  
" Well…" she ripped her shirt sleeve off, revealing a number tattooed on her arm. " This is from C579. The Prison colony, that is the source of my first memories. I was war orphan number 2,000."  
  
" You were in prison?"   
  
" That's not the point! Once when I was very young, before I was transferred to earth for psychological rehabilitation, I heard two soldiers talking about a man with my last name, called Duo. They said something about his insanity and some other stuff. Later that day when I was being taken for a walk, I ran off, I did not know where I was going, or what I was doing it for, I just ran. When I finally stopped I was in-front of a cell door, it was one for the dudes who weren't insane. The men inside asked me who I was, and when I answered them they suddenly got real happy like, and told me to go down a series of corridors and I would find that Duo guy…"  
  
" Wait one minute…" Taro picked up his wallet and sifted through it quickly. " did any of them look like these guys." He showed her the picture of the five Gundam pilots, with their wives and chibi-Taro & chibi-Rachel.   
  
" yeah… those four were there, but he wasn't." She pointed at Duo. " Who are they?"  
  
" Those are our fathers: Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quarte Reberba Winner, and Duo Maxwell, your father." Rachel pointed at each of the men as she said their names. "Now finish your story." Rachel handed Taro the picture.  
  
" When I found my way to where I was supposed to be, I felt fear, like I had never felt. I heard a voice, a deep voice, it was somehow soothing, yet scary at the same time. I knew this was that man those 4 men told me to find. I asked him his name, and he said it was 'Shinigami'. I then asked him if he was Duo Maxwell, and he said yes and asked me who I was. When I answered him he reached his hand out of the bars on the top of the door, and took mine. He said that he was my father and asked if I knew where you guys were. I had no clue who he was talking about and he muttered something in English. He then told me he was on death row, for being a Gundam pilot.  
  
" then the guards found me and the carried me back to my cell, where I stayed for about a month, then I was taken to earth."   
  
" Wow. Then you were raised in an orphanage for 10 years when Jon found you." Rachel finished, and Trio nodded.   
  
" Where is Jon, any ways?" Halley asked.  
  
" How are we gonna get into that prison?" Taro asked.  
  
" I know…" Rachel got an evil smile on her face.  
  
** A week later in the Senk Kingdom **  
  
" It is so good to see you well, Miss Rachel. The kingdom has been in total chaos since your mother died. It is good to see you taking responsibility for your birthright." A gentleman spoke.  
  
" Yeah… I guess I'm back… I'd rather be off in outer space though." Rachel sighed. " What the hell are you doing Trio?" she looked at her young friend who was just staring at the ceiling in the palace.  
  
All of a sudden Trio started to dress like her dad. You almost couldn't tell she was a 16 year old girl, except for the black ribbons in her pigtails. "wow it's so big." Trio leaned back more and fell down.  
  
" who is that girl Miss Rachel?"   
  
" I guess you could call her my "ward"." Rachel sighed as she helped Trio. " be careful."  
  
" OK Rachel." Trio dusted her self off, as the gentleman started walking again.  
  
" She looks like Duo Maxwell. Your mother didn't trust him. Do you think you can trust her?"   
  
" Of course I can trust her. She is my friend." Rachel stopped walking.  
  
" Uh… excuse me, but where will I be staying." Trio asked kindly.  
  
" Jamie ( pronounced: Hamie ) will show you where you can stay." The man clapped his hands, and a young Hispanic boy walked up to Trio.  
  
" Hola señorita." Jamie took Trio's bag and started to walk up a set of stairs. " follow me please."  
  
" Of course." She smiled. " I'm really gonna like livin here." She winked at Rachel, and walked after Jamie.  
  
" Oh, gods, I should've had her go with Halley, Matthew, and Taro." Rachel sighed. 


	6. Future Gundams Chapter 5

  
Future Gundams  
Part: 5  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
" Why do we have to do this?" Matthew whined as Halley straightened his bow tie.  
  
" Because Granma e-mailed me, telling me to come home so I could represent the Winner Family at some Party thing, in the Senk Kingdom, & I brought you, because if you love me, you'll want to meet my family."  
  
" Why did Taro have to come?" Matthew whined.  
  
" Because she thinks we need 'supervision' so we won't be alone for too long." She kissed him on the mouth.  
  
" can I go sit in Shenlong?" Taro whined.  
  
" No. C'mon." Halley walked through the door she was standing in front of.  
  
" Halley is that you?" an elderly woman was sitting in a large velvet chair, that was in front of a large window. She stood up.   
  
" Hello Grandmother!" Halley walked up to the elderly woman, and hugged her.  
  
" Halley my little one, do you really know why you are here?" Mrs. Winner closed her eyes gently, completely ignoring Matthew & Taro.  
  
" I'm not here to be the ambassador for the Winner family?!"  
  
" Yes, you are , but now that you are eighteen years old, you should be married." The elderly woman sat back down in her chair.  
  
" Married, uh… Grandmother, I'm kinda, like, really busy with stuff."  
  
" Oh… in that case I'll call off the search for Matthew Barton."  
  
" Grandmother! This is Matthew! HE'S MY LOVER! Oops!" The blonde put her hands over her mouth, when the old woman looked at her, then at Matthew.  
  
" I see the resemblance between him and his father..." The elderly woman stood up and walked towards the fireplace. " …his father was a very kind man, and very handsome too."   
  
" Grandmother." Halley walked to where She was standing. " I almost forgot. This is Taro Chang." She motioned towards Taro, and he bowed.  
  
" I remember his father too… he didn't like women too much." She went over to where Taro was standing and looked into his eyes. " You have a good soul. I like you." She smiled at Taro.  
  
" Mrs. Winner?" Taro addressed the woman respectfully. " if you have the capabilities to find one person, through the colonies and stuff, could we use it to find five?"  
  
" I suppose you could, but why?"   
  
" No particular reason, Ma'am."   
  
** A week Later in the Senk Kingdom **  
  
" Trio, you don't have any dresses!!!" Rachel screamed. " You have to wear a dress!"  
  
" I'm sorry, I just am so poor I can't afford a dress. All I have is my old uniform from school! Here's all the cash I have!" she opened a wallet and all that fell out was a quarter, & a photo.  
  
" What's this?" Rachel picked the picture up, it was the first Photo that all their Families were in. Right in front were Duo & Jessica, holding baby Trio, who was wearing a white christening gown, and in the back were Trowa, Amanda, & Matthew, Quarte, Danielle, & Halley, Wufei, Theodora, & Taro, and Finally Heero, Relena, & her. A single tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
" What's wrong?" Trio looked at the picture. " Oh… that. I found that stuck in Death-Scythe. It is the only picture that had me in it."   
  
" That was a week before your mother died, and a month before…" Rachel started crying.  
  
" You're under a lot of stress aren't you? You go rest, I'll find myself a dress, don't worry." A month before what?   
  
" You can borrow one of my old dresses, if you want to." Rachel walked out of the room.  
  
" Thanks!" Trio smiled. 


	7. Future Gundams Chapter 6

  
Future Gundams  
Part: 6  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
** A few days later there was a very large party in the Senk Kingdom to celebrate the return of 'Princess' Rachel. **  
  
" Princess Rachel, meet Jon Peacecraft, your cousin." A gentleman was introducing Rachel to the guests.  
  
" Hello, Jon." She curtsied. " Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
" Rachel." Jon looked at her.  
  
" Jonathon Merquise! Where have you been!" The princess hugged her friend.  
  
" Oh… looking for your fathers." He smiled. " The other Pilots are here."   
  
" I know. I saw Halley & Matthew."  
  
" Princess, there are other people who would like to see you."  
  
" Fine. I'll talk to you later, Jon." She turned and walked away. Her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders.   
  
" Princess Rachel I must speak to you about Miss Trio. She has been very anxious, I think she should stay in her room, she asked me so, but when I told her who would be here she suddenly was very excited. Is something wrong."   
  
" No. She just has a mark on her arm, and her dress doesn't cover I up." Rachel walked to where she was standing.  
  
" Miss Halley Winner, & her ' friend' Matthew Barton." The gentleman said.  
  
" Hi Halley, Matthew." Rachel curtsied.   
  
" Hi sorry I'm late! What'd I miss. Where's Taro?" Trio showed up wearing Black knee-hi boots & a short dress.  
  
" Trio, how can you wear that?!" Halley scolded.  
  
" easily, it was the only thing that Rachel owned that I fit in." Trio smiled. " Where is Taro!"  
  
" Mr. Taro Chang." The gentleman sounded very peeved.  
  
" This is dull." Taro frowned.  
  
Trio smiled & her face turned a bright red.  
  
" Trio, what is wrong with your face?" Rachel joked.  
  
" shut your hole!" Trio took Taro's arm and walked across the room with him.  
  
** the next night **  
  
** Trio decided to go stay with the other pilot's at a base in Australia. **  
  
" You are in love with Taro, aren't you?" Halley leaned over the kitchen counter to look Trio in the face.  
  
" uh… No." Trio's face turned bright red, and she turned away.  
  
" You do. You love Taro." Halley got a very funny expression on her face. " and if he loves you, it will be kismet!"   
  
" so what if I love Taro, he's 21, and I'm 16." Trio pulled a container of macaroni & cheese out of the fridge, & sighed.  
  
** Elsewhere **  
  
" You love Trio!" Matthew stood up from the couch.  
  
" 'Love' is such a strong word… let's use 'Have affection for'." Taro's face turned bright red.  
  
" You 'have affection for' Trio!" Matthew smacked Taro. " She's 16! Baka! You'd have to wait for 2 years to even go out with her!"  
  
" Why?" Taro gave the new pilot of Heavy-Arms a confused look.  
  
" Because! Where she's from, that's illegal!!!!!"   
  
" What's illegal?" Halley walked into the room, carrying a bag of potato chips.  
  
" Nothing. Uh… I'm going out on the balcony." Taro walked out the glass door of the balcony.  
  
" Hi Taro!" Trio was very cheery. " Hey, do you want to see something?" Trio clasped her hands together like she had caught a bug or something.  
  
" Sure!" Taro put his head over the small hands. " What is it!"   
  
" This." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.  
  
** Inside **  
  
" Oh! Then Taro Loves Trio Also! This is kismet!"  
  
" Sure…" The Italian man held his Arabian girl close. " Kismet. Was our falling in love 'Kismet'?"  
  
" Of course. Almost everything is." Halley kissed Matthew on the lips.  
  



	8. Future Gundams Chapter 7

** this part takes place about a year after Part: 6 so they all are a little older **  
** obviously **  
Future Gundams  
Part: 7  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
  
" We have to go to C579." Trio was talking to Taro on the phone.  
  
" OK I'll meet you at the base in 20 minutes!" Taro hung up his cell phone.  
  
** 20 Minutes later **  
  
" Why aren't Matthew, Halley & Rachel coming on this mission?" Taro kissed Trio when she hugged him.  
  
" Because I am the new Official Ambassador for the Senk Kingdom." Trio pulled her hair out of the two braids that it was always in.  
  
" Why do I have to go?" Taro asked as she handed him her hair ribbons.  
  
" You are because you love me and we can be alone." She traced a finger over the Silver Dragon on Taro's Tank top. " and Rachel doesn't trust me to be alone in outer space."  
  
" Oh. I'm your Bodyguard." Taro took the small hand.  
  
" You can call yourself that if you want to." She kissed his fingers.  
  
** A few Hours Later **  
  
" What are you doing back there?" Taro yelled back into the passenger's area of the Space Shuttle they were using to get to C579.  
  
" Changing into Trece Le Rue." Trio walked into the cockpit, and sat next Taro.  
  
" Why are you calling your self 'Trece Le Rue'?"   
  
" because when Jon took me away from the Orphanage on earth. I was escaping from a prison. I'm a wanted person."  
  
"' Excuse me are you the ambassador from the Senk kingdom? '" a voice came from the radio.  
  
" Yes, I'm Trece Le Rue."  
  
"' Ms. Le Rue. We are ready for your arrival. '"  
  
" Thank you." Trio turned off the radio.  
  
** Shortly **  
  
" Trio, your Tattoo shows." Taro poked her arm. " Here." He gave her his white jacket.  
  
" Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" Ms. Le Rue." A man in a military uniform bowed and helped her out of the Shuttle.  
  
" Hello, General." Trio curtsied, her curly brown hair got in her face.  
  
" Miss, would you be so kind to ride with me to the compound."  
  
" only if my body guard rides with us."  
  
" He may come." The General walked towards a car and opened the back door. " Ladies first." He took her hand and helped her in.  
  
" I don't trust you." Taro glared at the man and sat next to Trio in the back seat.  
  
" Does it matter. Driver. The Compound." The man snapped his fingers and the car started moving fast. " Ms. Le Rue, we have… approx. 1,000,000 inmates currently who are not on Death Row, and approx. 2,000 who are. 10 years ago 5 inmates escaped. 4 were not on death row, but 1 was."  
  
Trio started to hyperventilate.   
  
" Don't worry, Ms. Le Rue. They are gone."  
  
" What were their crimes?" Taro held Trio close to their chests.  
  
" They were prisoners of war. From the Great Oz War, 17 years ago, Do you remember it?"  
  
" No. I was too young." Trio whispered, as the car pulled into the gate of the immense prison.  
  
" I remember it." Taro lowered his eyes to the brown mop of curly hair on Trio's head. " I lost my father in it, he was a mobile suit pilot."  
  
" Oh. I'm sorry." The general opened the door & got out as the car stopped.  
  
" I don't want to go in there. They used to torture people, to make us behave."  
  
" I will not let them harm you." Taro kissed her forehead.  
  
" Swear to god."  
  
" Swear to god." Taro stepped out of the car and helped Trio out.  
  
" It's different." Trio whispered. 


	9. Future Gundams Chapter 8

  
Future Gundams  
Part: 8  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
" What did you say, Ms. Le Rue?" The General looked at Trio.  
  
" Nothing Sir. Uh.. what am I exactly supposed to do, Princess Rachel didn't inform me fully."   
  
" If I didn't know better, I would think this was your first act as an ambassador. You are supposed to inspect the prison to see if it is up to Standards."  
  
" Oh… excuse me I need to speak to my bodyguard, alone." Trio grabbed Taro's hand and pulled him behind the car. " I am so doomed. The General will find out I'm not really an experienced ambassador, and I'll be locked up again." She rested her head on his chest. " I hated prison, don't let them put me back in here!"  
  
" I swore to you that they wouldn't put you back. I won't let them touch you."  
  
" Ok. I just hope those 5 men who got out were our dads. Alright. Let's go." Trio straightened her jacket, and walked towards the General. " OK General, I'm ready."  
  
" Then let's start with the tour." He put his hand on Trio's back, and she shied away from him. " Is something wrong, Ms. Le Rue?"  
  
" Uh… Ms. Le Rue is not feeling well, and she wishes not to be touched." Taro looked the general straight in the eyes.   
  
" Oh. If Ms. Le Rue wishes not to be touched, I will respect it." The General started to walk to the main Offices. " Has any one ever told you, Ms. Le Rue, that you look like Lady Une, from Old OZ?"  
  
** On Earth **  
  
" We have a real Mission!" Halley looked over Matthew's shoulder at his laptop.  
  
" We have to get to L579 and transport the Gundams to Trio and Taro." Matthew stood up. " Get ready." He walked into the barn out back. " It is Time Heavy-Arms." He spoke to the robot suit.  
  
" We are gonna find our dads, don't worry." Rachel walked into the room.  
  
" I just worry 'bout Trio." Matthew sighed. " She has only met her father 1 time, so she says."  
  
" Oh. You worry about Trio, I understand that, but why are you so sad?"  
  
" I just have a feeling… like something big is about to happen…"   
  
** a Few Weeks later On Colony L6's Ghetto **  
  
" Life has been dull for a while now." Quatre sighed.  
  
" Poor Duo… he's been really quiet since we got out of prison, and we made him cut his hair." Wufei sighed. ( author's note: Wufei has calmed down from the "JUSTICE!" rants… so he acts like a normal guy )  
*** 10 Years Earlier ***  
  
" NO! I WILL NOT CUT MY HAIR!!" Duo pointed a gun at the other pilots.  
  
" Maxwell, you baka, it is easier to find a escaped convict with long hair, than it is to find one with short hair!" Wufei held up the scissors. " You need a hair cut anyways!"  
  
" Fine. I'll let you cut my hair." Duo put the gun down, and sat in the chair he was standing on.   
  
" Hair Cuts don't hurt." Quatre smiled at Duo and started to cut the really long brown hair. Time passed and soon Duo had a buzz cut.  
******  
  
" I miss my hair." Duo walked into the room, he had his hair down, but it wasn't the same.   
  
" OH MY GOD!" Heero yelled somewhere in the small apartment that the guys shared.   
  
" What Heero!" the four other former pilots all ran into the room where Heero was.  
  
" Rachel!" Heero, who was standing, pointed at the television he was sitting in front of and a young woman, in a long black dress with a red sash, was speaking on the earth. " She's missing from the Senk Kingdom."  
  
---" I, Princess Rachel Yuy, have decided to make Trece Le Rue the Senk Kingdom's ambassador to the Outer Space Colonies." Rachel stepped aside, and a short girl who had really long hair stepped up to the podium.   
" Thank you, Rachel…"---  
  
" HEY! She Looks JUST LIKE… Jessica!!!!" Quatre saw duo sit on the floor.  
  
( Author's Note: I should have put this in the CL, but Jessica is a defective Clone of Lady Une. She hated what she was and changed her name to 'Jessica Le Rue', and ran for earth council, where she met Relena, Amanda ( Matthew's mom), Theodora ( Taro's Mom), and Danielle ( Halley's mom), and they introduced her to Duo, who was driving them all insane, with his constant chatter about not having a girlfriend, because he drove Hilde insane.)  
  
Suddenly the guys heard a scream from the street below, and a young girl with really long hair being attacked, by some guys who always were bothering people. One of them was pulling on her black overcoat, and another was trying to get down her black baggy pants.   
  
" Hey Get off her!" Duo screamed, as he jumped out the window, and landed on the ground. " Didn't you hear me, Get off her now."  
  
" No Old man, my Beltone© is broken." One of the punks laughed, as he dropped the girl on the ground, with a thud, and the other 2 guys started to laugh.  
  
" I am 46, I out grew this 20 years ago!" Duo punched the first punk, dropping him immediately. " Hey Heero, do you still have your gun?" Duo looked up to the apartment window, where Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, & Heero were looking down at Duo. Duo saw the small silver gun drop and he caught it. " Thanks Heero!" He looked at the two punks. " Now. Leave that girl alone…" He pointed the small gun at the two guys, and they made a mad dash for it, running off to the next street. Duo opened the gun, and saw that it had no bullets in it. " Heero, what if I had to shoot the gun!?" Duo yelled at Heero, and the laughing pilots.  
  
" Then we would have thrown you the bullets." Heero laughed. " Bring that girl up here. We can clean her wounds." Heero yelled as his head disappeared from the window.  
  
" Well little girl, I guess we're helpin' ya." Duo picked up the bleeding girl, and carried her into the building. 


	10. Future Gundams Chapter 9

  
  
  
Part: 9  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT TRIO HAS DISAPPEARED!!!" Rachel yelled at Taro.  
  
" Trio has vanished, Poof, no one at her school has seen her, since yesterday. Ten minutes before I went to pick her up." Taro walked off.   
  
" Omae o Korosu, Taro!" Rachel screamed.  
  
~ Elsewhere ~  
  
" Hey look the girl's waking up." Trio heard a familiar voice speak. She opened her eyes and said, " Taro……"   
  
" Who?" The guy looking at her asked. He helped her sit up.   
  
" I thought you were someone else… sorry, sir." She bowed her head.  
  
" What's your name chica?" The guy with a weird hair cut asked.  
  
" Duo Maxwell." She said without Hesitation.  
  
" She has my name!" Duo whispered to Quatre.  
  
" What are your names?" The young girl smiled, her smile was mischievous, and it was very familiar.   
  
" Our Names… um… ah… I'm Rodin Ordkin Jr." Heero smiled at the young girl.  
  
" Maxwell." Duo grinned.  
  
" Chang Wufei." Wufei smiled.  
  
" Triton Bloom." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Quatre Rabearba." Quatre held out his hand. " It's a Pleasure to meet you Duo-Chan."  
  
" Likewise, sirs." Trio smiled. Then she noticed the same barcode tattoo on Quatre's arm, that was on her's. "04…? Oh… my God." she whispered. " These guys were in L579. They were the first people in L579…"   
  
" Is there something wrong?" Heero asked.  
  
" Um… ah… I need to call my friends to tell them that I am alright, do you have a phone that I may use?" Trio stood up.   
  
" Yes, It's in the other room, on the wall." Quatre walked her to the door to the Kitchen, and started to shut it behind her. " Allah! She Looks Like Duo!"   
  
" Duo… do ya suppose that she's Trio?" Trowa asked Duo.  
  
" OH MY GOD!" They heard Trio yell. " MATTHEW ISACC BARTON, QUIT SCREWING HALLEY'S BRAINS OUT AND ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE! Oh… Hi, Rachel… hee hee hee. What's my damage? You wanna know why I didn't come home… welpers you see, some of the Ass Fucks at my school found out I am a girl and they brought me all the way out here to the ghetto… and some old dudes saved me. Can you send Taro-Chan out here to get me? Yeah sure I'll tell ya exactly where I am…"  
  
" She sounds like you Maxwell… same potty mouth, only worse…" Wufei laughed.  
  
" Heh… Trio was put in a mental institution, when she was 5… You DO NOT get out of those very easily, when you have no parents." Duo stormed into another room as Trio walked into the room the Old Pilots were in.   
  
" My friend Wufei, is gonna come and pick me up. I hope you don't mind that I stay here 'til then." She smiled.  
  
" We don't mind at all." Quatre took a sip from a cup of tea. A long silence followed. " So… where are you from?" he smiled.  
  
" Earth… and L2… and L579… and L539." The young girl sighed.  
" Wow… that's a lot." Quatre smiled. The Door Bell rang. " I'll get it." He stood up, and walked to the door, where he was met by 3 guys.  
  
" Er.. um… uh… yeah… Is Duo here, we're here to take him home." The short platinum blonde boy who was holding the tall man with Brown and red hair asked.  
  
" QUATRE-CHAN! TROWA-CHAN! WUFEI!!!!" Trio ran to the door, and glomped Taro.  
  
( Author's note: They are on a mission, where they are posing as their Fathers… Trio failed in her mission, and was discovered.)  
  
" DUO!" Taro kissed Trio.   
  
" Thank You sir, for Watching Duo-Sama." Matthew bowed.  
  
" Bye-Bye, Quatre Rabearba!" Trio waved as she and Taro, and Halley and Matthew all got into the Elevator.  
  
~ A Week Later ~  
  
" Oh My Gosh, HI!" Trio ran up to Duo as he left the St. Mary's Cathedral on L6. " You come to mass!?" She smiled. She had her hair in Pig Tails, which were braided, and wore only black.  
  
" Yeah, I was once going to be a priest… but that was a long time ago…" He sighed, as he remembered the pile of rubble which was Maxwell Church, and Sister Helen dying in his arms.  
  
" I was christened in a church similar to this… I come here to give confessions… but I can't do it any more."   
  
" Why?" Duo walked down the steps after her.  
  
" Some of the Things I do, would make The priest call the police… then I would go to Prison.. again." She started to cry.  
  
" I had that problem once, Trio… er… um Duo." Duo stopped talking, and Trio stopped walking.  
  
" How'd you know my real name?" Trio gave the look of death to Duo. 


	11. Future Gundams Chapter 10

  
  
Part: 10  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
" How'd you know my real name?" Trio gave the look of death to Duo.  
  
" Er… um… ah… See ya!" Duo took off running towards his side of L6.  
  
" Oh… no…" Trio stopped, and started to run towards the apartment building that she and the others lived in.  
  
~~  
  
Trio ran into the apartment looking winded.   
  
" Trio-Chan, What's wrong?" Rachel stood up from her desk and put a hand on Trio's shoulder. Rachel's hair was up in a French Twist so that it would look short.   
  
" I failed! Someone found out who I am! We gotta get out of here!!!" Trio started to cry. " OH MY GOD! WHAT IF THOSE GUYS WORK FOR NEW OZ I'LL BE CAUGHT AND PUT IN L579 AGAIN AND THEN I'LL NEVER GET OUT!!!!" Trio started to hyperventilate.  
  
" Oh my god you're serious… Taro! Halley! Matthew! We have got a Major Problem!" Rachel yelled.  
  
" What is it?" Halley asked as she, Matthew and Taro walked into the room.  
  
" Trio's been found out. We have to leave the Colony Immediately. Pack up you stuff, we have to go to earth."  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo was screaming.  
  
" Duo calm down… we just have to go somewhere else." Heero slapped the semi-longhaired ex-Pilot on the face. " How about we contact Lady Une, and go to earth."   
  
" Yeah! We can contact her, then we can go to earth!!!" Quatre smiled.  
  
" Alright, then, we are leaving tomorrow." Heero frowned.  
  
~ The next Day ~  
  
" Our flight was delayed… and we have been sitting here for 24 hours!!!" Rachel frowned and paced around the spaceport waiting area.  
  
" At least Trio hasn't lost any sleep over the whole being found out thing." Halley smiled blondly at the long haired girl who was dressed like a boy, and sleeping on Taro's lap.   
  
" Hal-Chan, I think that mabey you should get off my lap… people are staring at us… you really look like a juvenile male… and I look my age so… It makes me look like a perv…" Matthew sweat-dropped at the people who were staring at him.  
  
" But… Matt-Sama…. I don't wanna…." Halley kissed Matthew on the mouth.  
  
A Woman with brown hair and Glasses approached Halley and Matthew. " Young men… I don't think that you should be acting like *that* in a public place… Especially you…" she smacked Matthew. " You should be ashamed of yourself for taking advantage of such a young boy."   
  
Halley's mouth dropped open, and Matthew snickered. " Lady… I don't know what right you got to tell me about my relationship with my Koiboto… but we are both over 18… so SHOVE IT!"   
  
" Aah!!" Trio woke up when she heard Matthew yell. " Lady Une!" She gasped. " Oh My gosh! It really is her!!!"  
  
" huh???" Rachel turned around from the window that showed a sea of stars, and noticed the woman. " Lady Une! We've been waiting for you or Jon to get us a new mission…"  
  
" Why aren't you at the safehouse?" Lady Une frowned.   
  
" Trio got found out. We had to abandon it, we're going to Senk Kingdom."  
  
" Oh this is Trio… The daughter of my clone. Heh.. that's interesting… the defective clone had a Gundam Pilot's baby…" Lady Une smirked. " I actually was here to meet some former agents of the Preventers… whom had disappeared for a few years."   
  
" Who?" Trio asked.  
  
" If I told you it wouldn't be any fun would it…. I haven't seen them in almost 18 years… I wonder if I'll recognize them." Lady Une searched the room. " Where are they?"  
  
~~~  
  
" Where the hell is Lady Une?!" Duo looked over his aviator's glasses to scan the gate where the shuttle to Senk Kingdom was supposed to be waiting.  
  
" Just wait… She'll get here." Heero shut his eyes and sighed.  
  
" What's wrong with the flight, that they have to delay it so many times?" Wufei muttered to himself.  
  
" They are probably letting very few people into Senk Kingdom, since the Princess has disappeared…" Trowa sighed.   
  
" She's just like ya Heero." Quatre laughed.  
  
" Yeah… well I heard the Heiress to Quatre Rabearba Winner's fortune has Disappeared recently with a man who's name and age were unknown… someone just noticed he had weird brown hair with RED streaks in it." Heero laughed at Quatre when his face turned bright red.  
  
" So… Hal disappeared too… There's no connection to Rachel's disappearance." Quatre flustered.  
  
" Taro has been reported missing too…" Wufei sighed as he folded his newspaper form L5. " He disappeared with a young ¿girl/boy? with violet eyes… that's what I read…"   
  
" So… each of the kids… except Trio and Matthew are gone… but the descriptions match what Trio and Matthew might look like now."   
  
" Hey, Look! It's Lady Une! She's talking to that group of Guys." Duo stood up and started walking towards Lady Une and The New Gundam Pilots. 


	12. Future Gundams Chapter 11

  
  
Part: 11  
T.K. Hashiba  
  
" Sooooo… Lady Une… Really Who are you meeting here?" Trio asked.  
  
" Hey! Lady Une!" A man yelled as he started walking towards the group.  
  
" Oh My God it's Maxwell….. Taro, C'mon I'm starving!!!" Trio jumped off Taro's lap, and grabbed his hand and started running towards the food court.  
  
" Um… Your mission is over…. And I have a new one for you. Here's your assignments." Lady Une handed Rachel their assignment. " Go to L3, where these specify, and you'll meet up with and agent of the Preventers. He'll tell you what to do next." Lady Une turned to the guy with the long hair. " Hello Preventer Death." She walked away with the longhaired man.  
  
" I can swear I have seen that guy before." Rachel sighed as she opened her envelope. " Hn…. Be inconspicuous, and have fun at the L3 Circus, Love, Lady Une… P.S. Don't Tell Trio, but those dudes who found her out are Working for the Preventers." Rachel smiled.   
  
" I get to Go Home!!!!!" Matthew kissed Halley. " I get to go home!!!! Let's go find a shower, so I can get rid of the brown hair-dye! I want Auntie Cathy to recognize me!" He grabbed Halley's hand and they started to go to the nearest info. Booth.  
  
" Thank God…" Rachel whispered as she pulled the pins out of her hair, and it flowed down around her shoulders.  
  
  
  
** 1 Day Later **  
  
" It's so great to be back!" Matthew exclaimed as he walked into the main office/trailer of the L3 Circus, being followed by a very cautious Trio, Halley, and Taro. Rachel was parking their rented Van. " Aunt Catherine! Are you here?!"   
  
" Matt!" a man with reddish-purplish hair walked into the main room of the trailer.  
  
" Giovanni!!!" Matthew hugged the man.  
  
" Huh? Who's this guy?" Trio inquired.  
  
" This is my cousin Giovanni." Matthew smiled. " It is so great to be back! Oh my God."  
  
" Young lady, you may call me John… That's what Giovanni means." He took Trio's hand and kissed it. " And you, you may call me anything you want to…" he took Halley's hand a kissed it.  
  
" She can call you Giovanni." Matthew took Halley's hand from His Cousin's. " This is Halley… my Fiancée."   
  
" Ah… the infamous terror, Halley Rebecca Winner." Giovanni laughed.  
  
" Where'd you hear about that!?" Halley's face turned red.  
  
" From a Mister Quatre Rabearba Winner, Jr." Giovanni smiled. " He's always hanging out here, because he's courting Julia."  
  
" Julia… who's Julia?" Trio whispered.   
  
" Matthew!!!!" A woman, and a young girl who was about Trio's age walked into the room.  
  
" Hi Big bro.!!!" The girl hugged Matthew.  
  
" Allah… It's cramped in here… Hal!!!!" A guy, who was also about Trio's age, with blonde hair, in mullet style, and bright green-blue eyes hugged Halley.  
  
" Quat! You Brat! Why'd you tell Matthew's cousin about the Infamous Terror!" Halley smacked the boy.  
  
" Um… Er… OK… I have No Clue Who Any of you people are!" Trio yelled.  
  
" Oh My God, how dumb am I… you guys haven't been introduced. Trio Maxwell, this is my Aunt Catherine, And My little sister Julia." Matthew's face turned redder than the streaks in his hair.  
  
" And this brat is my brother, Quatre Rabearba Winner, Jr." Halley smiled.  
  
" Oh My God! Maxwell, like your Dad's friend, Matthew." Catherine asked her nephew.  
  
" One and the same." Matthew sighed.  
  
" I haven't seen her since she was this little." Catherine made a gesture with her hands to show that Trio was a very small baby.  
  
" Oh… God… I DONOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY FATHER RIGHT NOW!" Trio stormed out of the trailer.  
  
" Um…. OK She has Rage." Q.J. Grinned. ( Author Note: hee-hee like me)  
  
" Alright… Why don't we get you all settled in." Catherine smile at her nephew and his friends. 


End file.
